


Дохуя культурные

by Shax_r, WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Русреал!АУ, много Explicit Language, со всеми вытекающими
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Лекция об имидже фирмы и культуре речи в масштабах одной отдельно взятой стройки.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: LVL 4.1: тексты M-E (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дохуя культурные

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Небольшой эксперимент под названием "а давайте набьём рейтинг матом!"
> 
> 2\. Этот текст - идейное продолжение [русреального драббла](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934445/chapters/70993521) из визитки. Автор разрешил.

Бригадир ёбаный Гавриил.

Хасан воровато огляделся по сторонам. Бригадира нигде не было, видимо, сподобился-таки наконец съебаться и не мозолить глаза своим блядским улыбающимся ебальником. Ли молчал, вяло пиная ногой выпавший из тележки осколок кирпича, — хотя лучше бы съебался тоже.

Полные носилки разъёбанного кирпича стояли посреди двора, никак не желая сгореть нахуй в адском пламени. А жаль.

— Похуярили, — вынес вердикт Хасан, хватаясь за передние ручки.

— Похуярили, — согласился Ли. Носилки поднялись и опасно накренились вбок, норовя пиздануться вместе со всем содержимым кому-нибудь на ногу.

— Вы опять? — прогремел над головами зычный голос бригадира Гавриила.

Да ну блядь.

Прораба Самойлова, конечно, Сатаной не за красивые глаза прозвали. Но прораб Самойлов второй месяц валялся со сломанной ногой, неудачно ёбнувшись на куске арматуры, и чем дальше — тем с большей тоской вспоминал о нём Хасан. Он хотя бы не нудел.

Временно заменяющий его Гавриил нудел. Пиздел, ни на минуту не затыкаясь, да ещё и такими хитровыебанными словами, каких Хасан в жизни не слыхивал.

— Сколько можно? Вы своими манерами портите имидж всей фирмы. Да вы же культурные люди!

— Дохуя культурные, — согласился Хасан. — Начальник, мы работать пойдём, а?

Не, права была крановщица Вера, называвшая Гавриила мудаком припизднутым.

— Никуда вы не пойдёте. Я ещё не...

Ли громко зевнул, пошкрябал ногтями чёрную от грязи щёку. Носилки перекосило, осколки кирпича посыпались под ноги. На ноги.

Преимущественно — на ноги ёбаного бригадира Гавриила.

— Блядь, — виновато выдохнул Ли.

— Пиздец, — поддакнул Хасан.

— Вы охуели? — с чувством выдохнул Гавриил.

Хасан замер. Гавриил, чтобы его черти до кровавых трещин ебали, не выражался. Он вообще был похож на человека, способного пиздануться в обморок от невинного слова «жопа».

— Распроебалина хуевая, зело разъёбанный до требухи пиздодыры вселенской хуеглот яко драчёный фараонов уд!

Ли выронил носилки. Разинул рот, показывая жёлтые крепкие зубы.

У Хасана, наверное, тоже челюсть отвисла. Но Гавриил не остановился.

— Промудохуеблядская пиздопроёбина, архиерейская залупа, пендряченный Иерихонския пиздищи елдачина, зарубка Алексашковой мотни, блудоебливый афедрон… — его несло. Хасан охуевал поперёк себя и заодно вдоль. Слов как-то не находилось: особенно таких вот. Какой ещё, нахуй, афедрон?..

— Ёбаный Приаповой дубиной стоеросовой, Вавилонския блудницы выблядок, ебливой суки выпердеж, мудила отхуяренный, пиздоебательной пиздины пиздорванец охуелый, кляп вздыбленный, — вдохновенно вещал Гавриил. В его взгляде сквозила геенна огненная. Ли что-то пробормотал про записную книжку. Хасан полез за телефоном: его древняя «Нокиа» ещё способна была сохранять заметки. Если не разрядилась, конечно.

— Еблище пиздопорванное обвислого хуищи, ебатель раскоряченной манды, хуилово, ебилово, пиздилово, торчилово, крещеное шматиной лейбгвардейского полка…

— Лейбгвардейского полка, — восхищённо прошептал Ли. — Охуеть, просто охуеть…

— Ёбаное ежом косматым против шерсти волосатым, ебихуй царя небесного, шмариганная ненаёба, опиздряченная пыпла широкопиздой матери козлоебень, — голос Гавриила становился громче и громче. Хотелось вжаться куда-нибудь. Залезть под ебучие кирпичи и отсидеться. Кто ж знал, что в этом могучем теле такой, нахуй, здоровенный дух?

— ...московские заборы проебавший! — проорал Гавриил и выдохнул.

А потом, сука, прикрыл глаза, дрожа ресницами, и натянул лыбу свою фирменную.

Над стройкой повисла тишина. Где-то, яростно курлыча, сношались голуби.

— Не, ну заборы я не трогал, — отважился заявить Ли. Гавриил смерил его взглядом, от которого у любого кишки бы в пятки поджались, и, отвернувшись, ухромал к себе в бытовку, которую гордо именовал офисом.

Где-то неподалёку глумливо ржала одна крановщица Вера.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
